Harry Potter and The Return of The Founding Father
by xXCrackParingQueenXx
Summary: Albus Dumbledore needs a little more help to run the school. Who will he call for help?Can they really help? Are they the key to defeat the Dark Lord? Set after The Cup


**Hey everyone**

**Thank you for wanting to read this ^.^**

**I dont own Harry Potter...I want to, but ~sighs~ things dont work so i will have to manage with the fanfic**

**I hope you enjoy the story **

**any ideas for future chapter, tell me put a comment or mssgs me anything you like**

**just one more thing: English not my first language so cut me some slack, i am working on getting it better so o don't kill me pls **

**Love you all for chosing my story **

* * *

Harry Potter

And the return of the Founding Fathers

Chapter 1

Order of Phoenix meeting:

"Everyone gather around. I promise it will only be a few minutes of your precious time" Albus Dumbledore said at load as everyone gave him the attention he was looking for.

"As long as you give us back those few minutes you will take" Sirius said laughing gaining a nudge from Remus Lupin.

"Ignore him"he said

"I will try Lupin. Alright what I wanted to talk about was, Hogwarts has come to a decision, when I say Hogwarts I mean me and the fellow teachers, we are getting, or already gotten, 4 former students that will run the houses of course we still have teachers assign to it we just though that we all the chaos we might need some re enforcement"

"But who are these people" asked Harry "Can we trust them"

Dumbledore kept going as if Harry has said nothing " They are going to join us here in the Order of Phoenix"

"But-"

"Harry, son do you trust me?"

Harry looked at him is disbelieve "Yes of course Professor but-"

"Then trust me" Dumbledore smiled at the boy "our dear friend Mr. Weasly should be on his way here with them"

"Anyone say my name?" Mr. Weasly came in and went over to Dumbledore "They are waiting in the hall. They wanted me to make sure its okay for them to come in"

"Of course bring them in" Dumbledore said joyful.

Just when he said that someone open the door. A very tall blonde young man came in, he made his way to Dumbledore with grace and status. He was muscular and lean. Dumbledore open his mouth to speak but was shut by a new person in the room

"Hey Sav, ever heard of the saying ladies first?"

The new voice came from this very muscular man, shorter then the first one but his muscles made up for it. He had dark golden hair with a red undertone. He had a thick neck that match his deep baritone voice. He held the door for the women that came in.

The first lady that came through the door was short, with long loose blonde curls that seem to have a light of their own. She wore a beautiful sweet innocent smile on her face looking younger then her age. She went and stood next to the first guy that came in first, Sav.

"Well" said Sav "they were too embarrassing to come in, so I had to do it" He did not even look at the guy in the door who was seriously annoyed.

"You never gave me the chance" said the new voice. A women with pitch black hair and captivating deep blue eyes. She was so beautiful and everyone saw that. Remus looked at Sirius to make sure he was not dreaming her. Sav on the other hand had his signature smirk on his face. That smirk that he uses every time he teases, bothers, or steps on someone.

"She does have a point" said goldie locks gaining a hiss from Sav.

"Hey back off" said the viking looking guy.

The dark hair beauty came between Sav and goldie locks "It's ok Garren"

Dumbledore burst out laughing. He had missed this quartet; they were a handful, one that he adored "You see my dear friends this group right here is a group that will always stay in my heart much like the quartet from years ago who Remus Lupin and Sirius Black belong to, or the recent trio of Harry and his friends. Though these four former students were from different houses they still were always together, and I do mean always. There was this once at dinner they made the own table right in front of the teachers so they could sit together" Albus laughed remembering "but that's another story. There four former students are also descendants from the actual founding father of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

"Here we have Savitar Slytherin or Sav" He vowed

"the dark hair is Rose Anne Ravenclaw"

"The short one is Helen Hufflepuff

"And last but not least Garren Gryffindor" Albus look at the Order " They will help us bring the dark lord down and get everything back and running on campus"

"Albus you cant be serious, They are just kids" Sirius said

"You ignorance entertains me" said Sav

Sirius stood up ready to strike Sav. Rose did not loose anytime and got between the two and said "He did not mean that"

"Yes I did"

"You little-"

"Hey now stop it"Garren went and stood next to Rose "Savitar might have put it wrong but he has a point. First of all Albus would not have let us join if here did not feel we were more then capable for this and second what do you mean were are just kids, we are not, either way you HAVE kids in here have you forgotten your godson and his friends they are kids, not us"

"Can we stop this. This is madness look at us we are not suppose to be fighting among us save all the energy and anger for the dark lord" said Helen

"She has a point, we keep this up, this will be our weakness" said Rose and sighed "I know we started rough but it is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Black" she held out her hand and he snarled at her. Now it was Savitar's turn to get in between as her got in front of Rose.

Sirius sigh realizing his mistake " Rose I'm sorry to all of you. I trust that Albus knows what he is doing"

"Anyone hungry" Mrs. Weasly called out. Everyone stood up and left to go get food but a few were left behind.

Rose

Savitar

Helen

Garren

Albus

Lupin

Sirius

"Well that went great" Garren laughed "Remus Lupin, Sirius Black I must say I am a big fan of your work. I tired to follow your legacy with these three right here"

Remus Laughed and touch Garren's shoulder "Someone's gotta do the dirty job. I'm just happy to see a group like these with all different houses and all"

"Well you know what they say" Savitar gave his smirked "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer"

Rose rolled her eyes "Pretending to be our friend. Hmm... I wonder when did Slytherins turned into hypocrates"

Sav gave a short laugh "I love how you keep me on my toes Ravenclaw, your wits always amusing me"

"And it amuses me how my wits still amuse you. I know you're no Ravenclaw but I would have though you would catch on by know"

You could tell they were picking each other on a friendly manner.

"Lets stop them" said Helen giggling "Merlin knows they could go on for ever"

"We should join the other" said Rose and smiled.

"I missed that smile" said Albus "Hogwarts never has a more beautiful student then Rose Ann Ravenclaw. He wrapped his arm around Rose's shoulder and she lean into him for a hug.

"I dont think anyone would argue with that" said Remus to Albus with his eyes fixed on Rose.

"Well Remus it takes a Handsome man to know a beautiful women when he sees one" she tapped his nose with her pointing finger. Helen giggled and Garren chuckled and Sav does not know how to keep his mouth shut when it comes to her.

"My, my, my Rose Ann Ravenclaw I must say I do love this side of you"

"Escuse me?" she looked at him

"You know being all coy, and I dont mean the virginal coy but rather that sex deviant I always knew you were" he teased her.

Garren burst out laughing.

Helen just blushed.

While Rose only grunted in frustration.

"I'm sorry Ro" Garren tried to stop laughing "Savitar don't say stuff like that to her" Rose started to walk away.

"Rose darling wait" Helen went after her.

"Remus Lupin Flirting. Am I dreaming someone quick pinch me" said Sirius and started laughing

"It is alright Mr. Lupin, Miss Ravenclaw has that effect one people" said Dumbledore.

"Yeah Moony nothing to be ashamed on" Sirius laughed more this time with Garren.

"Alright sense we are done here I will go join the others" Savitar said and before leaving he shoot daggers with his eyes at Remus.

"Uuh Moony still good at getting into trouble" Sirius nudge his friend.

"Don't worry about Savitar. He is very protective about the people he cares about even if he wont admit that he is protective or that he cares about them" Garren told them

"Would you four stop chitt chatting over there and get some food" Called Mrs weasly and then went over and joined

End of Chapter one

* * *

**Already working on chapter two **

**and i am working on some stuff i will but on photobucket for this story i hope you like it**

**see you soon**

**PS: comment and tell me what you think**


End file.
